macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Macross FB7 Galaxy Flow Soul: Listen to My Song!
is a 2012 animated musical anthology similar in vein to The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012. It is a crossover between Macross 7 and Macross Frontier, made as part of the 30th anniversary celebration of the Macross franchise. It includes several new compositions and medleys, such as Nyan Nyan Fire!. Story In 2059, the Macross Frontier fleet continues its long journey towards the center of the galaxy. One day, while driving along the freeway, Frontier fleet's private military company (SMS) leader, Ozma Lee along with his colleague Bobby, discover something unusual. They discover a car wreckage, and discover a mysterious black object within the vehicle. According to Bobby, it is a "VHS", or a video recording tape. Ozma quickly heads off to buy a VHS player at Macross Frontier's equivalent of Electric Town in Akihabara, hoping to play the tape. He calls in all his friends in the SMS, and begins to play the video. The video begins playing scenes of the Macross 7 fleet and a fiery rock and roll singer singing aboard a red Valkyrie, as they are attacked by a mysterious alien army. Ozma recognized the singer as the legendary, Basara Nekki, saying he was the one who defeated the Varauta army through his song. Ozma, in his excitement, wanted every one in the Frontier city and fleet to recognize this fact. The next scenes involves a "live" collaboration with Fire Bomber, and galactic idol Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee. Their singing moves many onlookers, and in the end, Basara flies away never to be seen again. Overview Macross FB7 was meant to commemorate the 30th anniversary of the original 1982 Macross series, as well as celebrate the anniversary of the 1994 television series ''Macross 7''. The film would be "hybrid animation", remastered from the ground-up, and wrapped around newly animated scenes from ''Macross Frontier''. The film was promoted with the slogan, "Listen to my song! Listen to our song, hear the song!!" The film was first announced in Spring 2012, designed to commemorate the 30th anniversary of Macross, and was designated the "Macross 7 Project", with the idea of "Ozma meeting Fire Bomber. The director and screenplay were supervised by the original staff of "Macross 7". The newly animated scenes were handled by "Macross F" studio, Satelight. New characters image illustrations of the Macross 7 cast, which included FIRE BOMBER vocalist Basara Nekki and Mylene Flare Jenius, along with with Macross Frontier's Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome were commissioned. Famed illustrator Haruhiko Mikimoto and character designer Risa Ebata were hired for this task, along with Kenichiro Katsura and Hirotakashi Marufuji. New recordings for the theme song, "FIRE! ~ Planet Dance" and "Virgin Story" were recorded by the singing voices behind Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome. Macross Frontier's protagonist, Alto Saotome (voiced by Yuichi Nakamura) does not appear in this film. In addition, the original Macross 7 planning director Yoshimasa Onishi is not involved as well. Production Shōji Kawamori originally intended FB7 to bring back certain characters from the original 1994 television series, Macross 7, for a new generation. He considered watching 49 episodes of Macross 7 to be too daunting a task for modern viewers, so he designed the movie to summarize it in roughly two hours. Working with a limited budget, Kawamori was given one year to produce a 90-minute "omnibus", keeping narration or commentary in the film at a minimum. The production proved to be quite tricky, as they re-purposed animation from Macross 7 and tried to reproduce it as if it were being seen in a VHS that one of the characters in Macross Frontier happens to find. In the end, the ultimate goal was for people to become interested and seek out the original 49 episodes. Staff * Original - Kawamori Shoji , and Studio Nue *Director, Screenplay - Aminotetsuro *Deputy Director - Abo Takao Macross Frontier * Storyboard - Abo Takao, Eiichi Sato * Character design - Ebata Risa , Yuichi Takahashi * Costume Design - Horiuchi Osamu * Valkyrie design - Kawamori Shoji * Mechanic design - Ishigaki Junya , Takeshi Takakura * Kaitori design - Moriki YasushiYasushi * Drama scene animation director - Horiuchi Osamu * Live scene animation director - Otsuka Hachiai * Color design - Zhongshan Kumiko * Art director - Shunichiro Yoshihara ( Miho ) * Director of photography - Masaki Ueda * Sound Director - Mima Masafumi * Sound Production - techno sound * Edit - Teimatsu Tsuyoshi Macross 7 * Original Character Design - Haruhiko Mikimoto * Animation character - Kenichiro Katsura * Mechanic design - Kazutaka Miyatake , Kawamori Shoji * Music production - Flying Dog * Production - Satellite * Production - Big West , Macross FB7 Production Committee * Production cooperation - Macross 7 Production Committee, OVA Macross 7 Production Committee * Distribution - Movie See Also Series *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' *''Macross 7'' *''Macross Frontier'' Movies *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?'' *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012'' *''Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again'' *''Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress'' *''Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye'' OVA *''Macross Plus'' *''Macross Zero'' *''Macross 7: Encore'' *''Macross 7 -Ginga No Heart Wo Furuwasero!!-'' External Links *Amazon JP Blu-ray Link *Write-up for the Film (Japanese) Category:Macross 7 Category:Macross Frontier Category:Movies